Weird Love
by chochoberry
Summary: [TaoHun-KrisHo] Tao dan Sehun selalu bertengkar di sekolahnya, tapi apa yang akan terjadi ketika Yifan-ayah Sehun- dan Joonmyun-ibu Tao- memutuskan untuk menikah ?/"APAAAAA ?" teriak Tao dan Sehun bersamaan/MEREKA―TAO DAN SEHUN― AKAN JADI SAUDARA TIRI ?/ GS for uke ! -bad summary-


**Tittle : Weird Love**

**Author : Chochoberry**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan, Kim JoonMyun, Huang Zi Tao, Oh SeHun & other**

nggak suka mending jangan baca ^^/

**_warning : GS for uke ! cerita ini ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, banyak typo (s) maklum author masih abal - abal, judul nggak cocok ma cerita soalnya gue asal aja milih judul *plok* ._._**

**cuap-cuap: ini fanfict GS pertama gue, awalnya sih mau gue jadiin yaoi tapi kok gue ngerasa kalau dijadiin yaoi kesannya kayak maksa/? gitu ._.**

ooo

ooo

ooo

BRAAAK !

Suara tongkat kayu yang beradu dengan meja sungguh memekakkan telinga. Membuat dua orang murid yang berada di ruang BK tersebut tersentak kaget. Jessica Songsaenim―guru ketertiban―memandangi mereka bergantian.

Jessica Songsaenim menghembuskan nafas kesalnya. Dia benar-benar pusing karena harus dihadapkan oleh dua orang murid yang badungnya minta ampun.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Jessica Songsaenim sambil berjalan mondar-mondir di depan kedua muridnya.

"Ini semua salah panda jelek ini saem ! dia duluan yang mencari masalah―dia menjambak rambutku ! ujar salah satu dari mereka yang berjenis kelamin yeoja sambil menunjuk namja di sebelahnya.

Tentu saja namja itu tidak terima jika dia menuduhnya sembarangan. "Yaa ! kamu itu yang cari masalah duluan, suruh siapa kamu mengempeskan ban sepeda motorku !"

"Tapi tetap saja ini semua salahmu !"

"Oh tidak bisa, ini salahmu !"

"Salah―"

"CUKUUUUUPPP !" teriak Jessica Songsaenim, yang mampu membuat dua murid itu terdiam. "TAO ! SEHUN ! BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK BERKELAHI SEHARI SAJA ! KALIAN INI SUDAH BERKALI-KALI MASUK RUANG BK, KALIAN TIDAK BOSAN APA SELALU BERTEMU DENGANKU ! AKU SAJA SUDAH BOSAN MELIHAT WAJAH KALIAN BERDUA !" Jessica Songsaenim menumpahkan semua amarahnya, membuat Sehun dan Tao hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya.

"TAO ! BERHENTILAH MENGANGGU SEHUN, KAMU INI NAMJA―KENAPA KAMU TIDAK GANGGU SAJA TEMANMU YANG BERJENIS KELAMIN SAMA DENGANMU DARIPADA HARUS MENGANGGU SEHUN ! DAN KAMU, SEHUN―BISAKAH KAMU BERSIKAP LAYAKNYA SEORANG YEOJA, AKU LEBIH SUKA MELIHATMU BERGOSIP DENGAN TEMAN-TEMAN YEOJAMU DARIPADA HARUS BERKELAHI DENGAN TAO !" Jessica Songsaenim terus saja memarahi Sehun dan Tao. Tidak dipedulikannya beberapa guru yang melihatnya. Mungkin di pikiran para guru itu, Jessica Songsaenim sangat menakutkan jika marah.

"DAN SEKARANG LIHATLAH AKIBAT PERBUATAN KALIAN ! WAJAH KALIAN JADI LEBAM BEGITU ! AKU TAHU JIKA KALIAN BERDUA INI ATLET WUSHU DAN KARATE, TAPI DISINI INI SEKOLAH BUKAN ARENA PERTARUNGAN ! HAISSSHH !"

Tao dan Sehun masih menundukkan kepalanya. Mereka menelan semua ucapan Jessica Songsaenim, mereka pasrah karena mereka tahu mereka salah.

"Baiklah―sesuai peraturan sekolah, orang tua kalian akan ku panggil ke sini".

Tao dan Sehun yang mendengarkan ucapan Jessica Songsaenim langsung membulatkan matanya. Di pikiran mereka saat ini adalah wajah marah orang tua mereka yang pasti marah karena hal ini. sungguh mengerikan !

"Saem―aku akan melakukan hukuman apapun, asal jangan memanggil daddy" Sehun mulai merengek.

"Iya Saem―mommy bisa marah besar jika dia mengetahui hal ini" Tao pun juga ikut-ikutan merengek.

Jessica memutar bola matanya, tadi saja saat berkelahi mereka sangar nah sekarang saat orang tuanya akan dipanggil, mereka merengek-rengek seperti anak kecil.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat―serahkan surat ini kepada orang tua kalian" Jessica Songsaenim memberikan dua buah surat kepada mereka yang diterima dengan setengah hati oleh Tao dan Sehun.

"Awas kalau kalian tidak menyerahkan surat ini―aku akan langsung datang ke rumah kalian !" ancam Jessica Songsaenim. "Sekarang kalian boleh keluar―kelas sudah dimulai 10 menit yang lalu".

Tao dan Sehun mengangguk pelan lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruang BK. Setelah di luar ruang BK, mereka saling melemparkan death glare―ini semua gara-gara kamu.

Setelah puas saling menatap dengan tatapan membunuh, Sehun pun melengos pergi menuju kelasnya, kelas X D. Begitu juga dengan Tao yang menuju kelasnya, kelas XI C.

Entah apa yang membuat dua makhluk berbeda jenis kelamin itu selalu berkelahi setiap hari. Yang jelas, perkelahian mereka merupakan tontonan setiap hari bagi siswa dan guru di Seoul High School. Para siswa dan guru bukannya tidak mau melerai mereka saat berkelahi tapi mereka takut akan terkena pukulan Tao atau tendangan Sehun. Tao merupakan atlet wushu sedangkan Sehun adalah atlet karate, jadi saat mereka berkelahi semua warga sekolah merasa melihat pertarungan antara dua atlet besar di arena pertarungan. Yang diherankan adalah, Sehun kan menggunakan rok, tapi dia dengan percaya dirinya melakukan gerakan tendangan, apa dia tidak malu celana dalamnya kelihatan ? -_-

* * *

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja cantik tampak sibuk membaca berkas-berkas penting di ruangannya. Di mejanya terdapat sebuah papan nama yang bertuliskan KIM JOONMYUN―PRESIDENT. Kalian jangan kaget, bila seorang yeoja menjadi direktur sebuah perusahaan besar, bukankah sekarang sudah sudah jamannya emansipasi wanita ? jangankan menjadi seorang direktur, menjadi presiden saja bisa.

Joonmyun adalah sosok yeoja berhati lembut, di usianya yang kini menginjak 37 tahun kecantikannya tidak berkurang sedikitpun bahkan ada yang mengira usianya baru 20 tahun-an. Joonmyun juga sosok pemimpin yang tegas, maka meskipun ia seorang yeoja, ia tetap disegani oleh semua pegawainya.

KRING ! KRING !

Suara telepon di ruangan Joonmyun berbunyi. Membuat Joonmyun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mengangkat telepon.

"Ada apa sekretaris Choi ?"

"_Yifan Sajangnim ingin menemui anda" _

Joonmyun langsung sumringah saat mendengar ucapan sekretarisnya. "Suruh dia masuk".

"_Baik"_

Joonmyun langsung meletakkan kembali teleponnya. Dan tidak lama kemudian, pintu ruangan Joonmyun terbuka dan seorang namja tampan memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Good afternoon―my princess" ujar Yifan sambil menampilkan smirk andalannya.

Joonmyun langsung menghampiri namja tampan itu dan mengecup bibirnya kilat. "Good afternoon too my prince―tumben sekali kamu kesini ada apa heum ?"

"Aku hanya merindukanmu―rasanya seperti ada yang hilang jika tidak melihatmu sehari saja" Yifan memeluk pinggang Joonmyun.

"Gombal ! ingat usia―umurmu sudah tidak muda lagi sudah tidak pantas untuk bergombal ria" Joonmyun menusuk-nusuk pipi Yifan dengan telunjuknya.

"Hahaha―tapi itu benar kok, aku benar-benar merindukanmu makanya aku menyempatkan diri untuk mampir kesini".

"Memangnya pekerjaanmu sudah selesai―Direktur Wu ?"

"Belum sih―tapi demi menemui kamu, aku rela kok meninggalkan pekerjaanku" ujar Yifan yang mampu membuat pipi Joonmyun merona.

"Dasar !" Joonmyun mendorong pelan bahu Yifan. "Heum―bagaimana kalau kita duduk saja, apa kamu tidak capek berdiri ?" Joonmyun menarik tangan Yifan menuju sebuah sofa disana.

"Mau minum apa ?" tanya Joonmyun sambil menatap Yifan yang sedang duduk.

"Aku tidak mau minum apa-apa, yang aku inginkan hanya kamu sayaaang" Yifan menarik tangan Joonmyun sehingga jatuh ke dalam pangkuannya.

"Yaa ! apa yang kamu lakukan, Wu Yi Fan ! lepaskan aku ! disini kantor, bagaimana kalau karyawanku melihat kita !?" teriak Joonmyun sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yifan.

"Tenang saja sayaaang―tidak ada yang akan menganggu kita, pintu ruang kerjamu sudah aku kunci kok" ujar Yifan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Joonmyun.

Ya ampun, Joonmyun tidak menyangka kalau Yifan sudah mengunci pintu ruang kerjanya. Dan dia juga tidak tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya ia jatuh cinta pada namja sepervert Yifan. Lihat saja saat ini, Yifan tengah mencium, menjilat dan menggigit leher Joonmyun membuat Joonmyun menggigit bibir bawahnya―menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar.

"Keluarkan desahanmu sayaaang, jangan ditahan―kamu tahu kan ? kalau aku sangat menyukai desahan seksimu" goda Yifan sambil terus mengerjai leher Joonmyun. Bahkan tangan Yifan sudah mulai memasuki bajunya dan mengelus perutnya pelan.

"nggghh―Yifaaannh―pleaaasee―disini kantor" ujar Joonmyun di tengah desahannya.

"Oke―oke, kita lanjutkan ini di lain waktu saja" Yifan menghentikan perbuatannya lalu mengecup pipi Joonmyun.

Joonmyun langsung turun dari pangkuan Yifan lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Yifan―" panggil Joonmyun.

"Heum ?"

"Apakah kamu sudah menceritakan soal hubungan kita pada anakmu ?"

Yifan menghela nafasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyun, "Belum―entah mengapa aku masih belum siap menceritakan hal ini padanya, kamu kan tahu sendiri dia sangat menyayangi mommynya, meskipun ia tahu bahwa mommy nya lah penyebab keretakan rumah tangga kita".

Joonmyun juga menghela nafasnya, "Aku juga belum menceritakan hubungan kita pada anakku―aku takut, Yifan―aku takut mereka tidak akan menyetujui hubungan kita".

"Hei―hei, kamu jangan pesimis begitu dong, kita kan belum mencobanya―" Yifan mengenggam tangan Joonmyun, "Bagaimana kalau besok malam kita makan, kita ajak anak-anak kita sekalian mengakrabkan diri".

Joonmyun tampak berpikir, sepertinya ide Yifan bagus juga. Siapa tahu ini adalah langkah awal yang bagus untuk semuanya. "Baiklah, sepertinya itu bukan ide yang buruk".

* * *

.

.

.

Sehun terus saja mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, itu berarti daddy nya sebentar lagi akan pulang.

"Haissh―apa aku harus menyerahkan surat itu pada daddy ? bagaimana kalau daddy marah ? tapi kalau tidak diserahkan, pasti masalahnya akan tambah runyam" Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara mobil yang memasuki garasi rumahnya. Oh tidak ! daddy nya sudah pulang, Sehun benar-benar panik sekarang. Tidak ! dia tidak boleh panik―apa susahnya sih menyerahkan surat panggilan ini ? tinggal serahkan lalu jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, maka semuanya akan beres. Ya ! Sehun meyakinkan dirinya kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. "Sehun―fighting !"

Sehun pun berjalan keluar kamar sambil membawa surat. Dilihatnya sang daddy yang sedang duduk di sofa, sepertinya ia benar-benar lelah akan pekerjaannya. Sehun jadi bimbang lagi, apa ini waktu yang tepat untuk menyerahkan surat ini ? tapi―surat panggilan ini untuk besok pagi. Sekali lagi, Sehun meyakinkan dirinya―semua pasti akan baik-baik saja.

"Daddy !" panggil Sehun.

Merasa dipanggil, sang daddy menoleh dan mendapati putrinya tengah tersenyum manis padanya. "Hei―putri kecil daddy, sini sayang" sang daddy menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk disampingnya. Sehun pun menuruti permintaan daddy nya, ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping daddy nya.

"Apakah daddy capek ?"

"Sedikit―" daddy nya menoleh dan menatap ke arah Sehun. Dia pun mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat wajah putri kecilnya terdapat luka lebam. "Sayang―kamu baik-baik saja kan ? wajahmu kenapa penuh dengan luka lebam begitu ?" tanya sang daddy khawatir.

Sehun menunduk, dia pun meremas ujung bajunya. Daddy nya merasa bahwa Sehun tengah gugup langsung mendekatinya dan mengelus rambutnya. "Kamu ada masalah eum ? ceritakan saja pada daddy".

"Jadi begini daddy―di sekolah Sehun ada namja yang tengilnya minta ampun, dia selalu mengganggu dan manjahili Sehun, karena Sehun tidak tahan dengan sikapnya, Sehun―" Sehun menghentikan ucapannya untuk menelan ludah. "Sehun mengajaknya berkelahi―wajah Sehun yang lebam ini akibat berkelahi dengannya tadi".

"Mwoo !? kamu berkelahi !? astaga Sehuna―daddy memasukkanmu ke kelas karate untuk melindungi diri dari orang jahat bukan untuk berkelahi"

"Maaf―daddy, habisnya namja itu benar-benar ngeselin !" ujar Sehun sambil menunjukkan wajah kesalnya.

Sang daddy pun memijit kepalanya yang mendadak pusing. Dia tidak menyangka putri kecilnya akan berkelahi dan yang paling parah ia berkelahi dengan seorang namja.

"Ya sudah―lain kali jangan diulangi ya ?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Tapi daddy―ini ada surat panggilan dari sekolah untuk daddy" ujar Sehun sambil menyerahkan surat pada daddy nya.

"Surat panggilan ?" tanya sang daddy heran.

"Iya―gara-gara Sehun berkelahi tadi, jadi pihak sekolah ingin bertemu dengan daddy"

Daddy nya hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil membuka surat yang diberikan Sehun lalu membacanya perlahan.

"Baiklah―daddy akan ke sekolahmu besok pagi" ujar sang daddy, yang mampu membuat Sehun tersenyum lega.

* * *

.

.

.

"Tao-ya―bisa kamu jelaskan pada mommy, kenapa kamu bisa mendapatkan surat panggilan orang tua ?"

Tao menelan ludahnya. Dia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mommy nya bisa menemukan surat itu―padahal surat itu sudah ia selipkan di buku matematikanya. Sekarang, dia jadi berpikir kalau mommy nya adalah seorang cenayang.

"Maaf mom―tadi aku berkelahi dengan yeoja menyebalkan di sekolahku makanya aku bisa mendapatkan surat panggilan orang tua" ujar Tao sambil menunduk, jujur ia takut sekali menatap mommy nya.

"Apaaa !? bekelahi !? ya ampun, Tao―mommy mengizinkanmu untuk ikut ekskul wushu biar kamu bisa melindungi diri dan membantu orang yang membutuhkan bukan untuk berkelahi, terlebih lagi kamu berkelahi dengan seorang yeoja !"

"Tapi―dia bukan yeoja sembarangan mom, lihat saja nih wajahku lebam semua akibat tendangannya dan yang terpenting dia adalah yeoja yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku kenal" ujar Tao kesal.

Mommy nya menghela nafas panjang, "Yaaah―tidak ada jalan lain lagi, mommy akan pergi ke sekolahmu besok" ujar sang mommy, yang disambut dengan helaan dan senyuman lega Tao.

* * *

.

.

.

Kini Yifan berdiri di depan sebuah gedung sekolah yang diatas pintu gerbangnya tertulis Seoul High School. Yifan menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam sekolah tersebut. Kebetulan, Yifan datang di saat jam istirahat dimana semua siswa berada di luar kelas. Para siswa―terutama yang berjenis kelamin yeoja―langsung memandang Yifan dengan tatapan kagum. Oh ayolah―Yifan memang sudah tidak muda lagi, usianya sudah 38 tahun tapi wajah tampannya tetap terlihat dengan baik ditambah dengan postur tubuh tinggi bak model itu sudah cukup membuat para yeoja memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Bahkan―para yeoja itu punya keinginan untuk menjadikan Yifan kekasih mereka. Hei―sadarlah ! Yifan itu lebih pantas jadi ahjussi kalian bukan pacar kalian.

Sehun yang baru saja keluar kelas langsung terheran-heran dengan sikap teman-temannya yang memandangi satu titik tanpa berkedip, dengan segera Sehun langsung melihat ke arah dimana mata temannya melihat. Dan betapa kagetnya Sehun saat mengetahui bahwa teman-temannya sedang memandang Yifan―daddy nya.

Tanpa, babibu lagi―Sehun langsung menghampiri Yifan dan menarik tangannya menuju ruang BK.

"Hei―Hei Sehuna ! apa yang kamu lakukan eoh ? kenapa kamu menarik daddy !?" tanya Yifan sambil mengikuti Sehun.

"Daddy itu terlalu polos atau apa sih !? apa daddy tidak menyadari kalau teman-teman yeojaku memandang daddy tanpa berkedip !" ujar Sehun sambil melepaskan pegangan tangannya lalu meyilangkannya di depan dadanya.

Yifan terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sehun, "Wajar saja Sehuna―daddy mu ini kan memang tampan" Yifan mengacak rambut Sehun pelan.

"Aissh―daddy narsis―" Sehun membenarkan rambutnya yang diacak oleh Yifan, "Itu―ruang BK disana, daddy sudah ditunggu oleh Jessica Songsaenim, mommy nya Tao juga sudah datang" ujar Sehun sambil menunjuk ruang BK dengan telunjuknya.

"Baiklah―daddy kesana dulu, ingat ! kamu jangan berkelahi lagi, ini adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya daddy pergi ke sekolahmu gara-gara surat panggilan" Yifan mencubit hidung Sehun.

"Iya daddy !" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil memegang hidungnya.

Yifan pun langsung menuju ruang BK untuk menemui Jessica Songsaenim, yang mungkin akan memberikan pengarahan bagaimana cara mendidik anak yang baik agar tidak suka berkelahi di sekolah.

"Annyeong !" ujar Yifan saat memasuki ruang BK.

"Nado Annyeong―Eh !? Yifan !?"

Yifan membulatkan matanya saat ia menyadari bahwa seseorang yang di depannya ini adalah―

"Joonmyun !? sedang apa kamu disini ?" tanya Yifan dengan nada kagetnya.

"Aku datang kesini karena aku mendapat surat panggilan orang tua―kamu sendiri ngapain disini ?" tanya Joonmyun tak kalah kagetnya.

"Aku juga sama denganmu"

Beberapa detik kemudian, otak Yifan dan Joonmyun menyadari sesuatu.

"Jadi―kamu―" ucap Yifan dan Joonmyun bersamaan sambil saling menuding satu sama lain.

"Ya ampuun―ternyata kamu daddy nya Sehun !? yeoja yang selalu bikin Tao uring-uringan setiap malam".

Yifan mengangguk, "Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau kamu adalah mommy nya Tao, namja yang menjadi teman berkelahi Sehun".

"Ehem !"

Suara deheman seseorang membuat Yifan dan Joomyun menghentikan pembicaraannya dan melihat ke asal suara. Ternyata Jessica Songsaenim sudah datang―tadi dia ada urusan makanya saat Joonmyun dan Yifan datang, dia tidak ada di ruangannya.

"Annyeong―Jessica Songsaenim !" ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Nado―silahkan duduk―" Jessica mempersilahkan Yifan dan Joonmyun duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapannya. Jessica Songsaenim menatap keduanya dengan tatapan bingung―mana yang orang tuanya Sehun dan Tao.

"Ehem―Saya Wu Yi Fan , ayahnya Sehun" ujar Yifan, karena dia mengerti Jessica Songsaenim yang kebingungan melihat mereka.

"Saya Kim Joonmyun, ibunya Tao"

Jessica Songsaenim menganggukkan kepalanya, jujur ia mengagumi kedua orang didepannya ini. Joonmyun yang sangat cantik dan Yifan yang sangat tampan padahal mereka sudah punya anak remaja. Dan yang pasti, kedua orang ini berasal dari kalangan terpandang ini bisa dilihat dari pakaian dan aksesoris yang mereka gunakan.

Dan akhirnya mulailah pembicaraan yang sangat membosankan itu. Jessica Songsaenim menceritakan bahwa hampir setiap hari Tao dan Sehun bertengkar sampai adu jotos hanya karena hal kecil, tentu saja ini membuat Yifan dan Joonmyun hanya terpengarah kaget, mereka tidak menyangka kalau anak mereka seperti itu. Jessica Songsaenim pun meminta agar Joonmyun dan Yifan lebih memperhatikan anak mereka, mungkin salah satu sebab Tao dan Sehun seperti ini karena kurang kasih sayang orang tua.

"Tidak kusangka―anak kita sudah saling mengenal, meskipun dengan cara yang salah" ujar Yifan saat keluar dari ruang BK.

Joomnyun mengangguk, "Aku juga tidak menyangka" ujar Joomnyun lirih.

Yifan yang menyadari perubahan di raut wajah Joonmyun, langsung menatapnya. "Ada apa heum ? kenapa wajahmu sedih begitu ?".

"Aku takut Yifan―Tao dan Sehun sepertinya tidak saling menyukai, lalu apa yang akan terjadi kalau mereka tahu bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan jadi saudara".

Yifan tersenyum, dielusnya pipi Joonmyun. "Hei―kan sudah aku bilang, jangan pesimis dulu, cobalah dulu―aku rasa mereka akan mengerti seiring berjalannya waktu".

"Iya―aku mengerti, lalu bagaimana nanti malam ? jadi ?"

"Jadi dong―kita bertemu di restoran biasa, jam 7 malam".

Joonmyun mengangguk mengerti. "Yifan―bisakah kamu mengantarkan aku ke kantor ? aku tidak membawa mobil, tadi aku naik taksi" ujar Joonmyun sambil menunjukkan wajah melasnya.

"Tentu saja boleh sayang―" Yifan memegang tangan Joonmyun. "Ayo―kita balik !" ujar Yifan sambil berjalan dan menggandeng tangan Joonmyun tentunya.

* * *

.

.

.

"Mommy―sebenarnya kita menunggu siapa sih ? tidak bisakah kita memesan makanan duluan ? aku sudah lapar nih !?" rengek Tao sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Joonmyun.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi sayang―sabar aja yaah" Joonmyun berusaha menenangkan anaknya yang merengek karena kelaparan.

"Daritadi sebentar lagi terus ! perutku sudah lapar mommy" Tao semakin kesal karena keinginannya untuk makan belum terlaksana padahal perutnya sudah berteriak-teriak minta diisi. Tao jadi heran, sebenarnya siapa sih yang ditunggu oleh mommy nya itu. Sebegitu pentingkah orang itu sampai-sampai membiarkan anaknya sendiri kelaparan.

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang namja tampan dan yeoja cantik menghampiri meja Joonmyun dan Tao, yang disambut senyuman oleh Joonmyun dan wajah kaget Tao. Tao kaget bukan karena kedatangan namja tampan itu, tapi dia kaget karena melihat yeoja yang berada di belakang namja tampan itu.

"Maaf―kami terlambat, apakah kalian sudah lama menunggu ?" tanya namja tampan itu―Yifan.

"Yaah lumayanlah―Tao sampai kelaparan gara-gara menunggu kedatangan kalian" sindir Joonmyun.

"Astagaaa ! benarkah itu Tao-ya ?" tanya Yifan sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

Tao tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yifan, dia sibuk memandang yeoja yang sekarang tengah duduk di hadapannya. Ekspresi kaget masih melekat di wajah Tao, dan tentu saja yeoja tadi―Sehun― juga memandang Tao dengan ekspresi kaget juga.

Joonmyun menyenggol lengan Tao pelan membuat Tao sedikit kaget. "I―iya, ahjussi".

"Baiklah kalau begitu―kita langsung pesan makanan saja" ujar Yifan sambil menyentikkan jarinya untuk memanggil pelayan.

"Kalian mau makan apa heum ?" tanya Yifan saat sang pelayan sudah datang.

"Aku Chicken Cordon Blue dan Creamy Hot Cocoa" ―Joonmyun.

"Tanderloin Steak dan Watermelon Lemonade"―Tao.

"Spaghetti Carbonara dan Strawberry Smoothies" ―Sehun.

"Tuna Casserole dan Mocha Latte Smoothies dan sebotol wine"― Yifan.

Selagi menunggu makanan datang, Joonmyun menatap Yifan seolah-olah menyuruhnya untuk menjelaskan semua ini pada Tao dan Sehun. Yifan yang mengerti maksud tatapan Joonmyun langsung berdehem, membuat Tao dan Sehun melihat ke arahnya.

"Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, kenapa tiba-tiba kami mengajak kalian kesini" ujar Yifan memulai pembicaraan. Reflek, Tao dan Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya karena mereka memang benar-benar penasaran dengan semua ini.

"Jadi begini―kami―" Yifan menghela nafas panjang, Joonmyun pun juga ikut menghela nafas panjang. Mereka benar-benar gugup saat ini. "Kami ingin memberitahukan pada kalian, bahwa kami telah menjadi sepasang kekasih selama 6 bulan dan kami memutuskan untuk menikah dalam waktu dekat ini" ujar Yifan sambil menatap Tao dan Sehun bergantian.

"APAAAAA !?" teriak Tao dan Sehun bersamaan, yang tentu saja membuat sebagian pengunjung restoran melihat ke arah mereka.

Tao dan Sehun benar-benar kaget dengan berita yang baru saja di dengarnya. Bagaimana tidak kaget ? Sehun dan Tao selama ini tidak tahu bahwa Yifan dan Joonmyun menjalin hubungan dan tiba-tiba saja mereka bilang mereka akan menikah dalam waktu dekat.

"Maaf―bukan maksud kami merahasiakan hubungan ini, tapi kami terlalu takut untuk memberitahukannya pada kalian―sekali lagi maafkan kami" kali ini Joonmyun yang angkat bicara.

Sehun dan Tao diam saja, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sehun melihat ke arah Joonmyun, bagi Sehun―Joonmyun adalah yeoja yang sangat cantik dan Sehun yakin, ia bukan tipikal ibu tiri yang jahat dan suka seenaknya sendiri. Bagitu juga dengan Tao, bagi Tao―Yifan adalah namja yang sangat tampan dan Tao juga yakin bahwa Yifan bukan ayah tiri yang pemabuk dan suka menghajar istrinya. Tapi―yang mereka pikirkan saat ini adalah―

MEREKA―TAO DAN SEHUN― AKAN JADI SAUDARA TIRI !?

"Kami tahu mungkin ini terlalu mendadak bagi kalian, tapi kita bisa menjalani ini secara pelan-pelan" ujar Yifan lagi saat melihat Tao dan Sehun diam saja.

Tao dan Sehun hendak menjawab namun makanan yang mereka pesan keburu datang. Mereka berempat pun memakan makanan mereka dalam keheningan. Yifan dan Joonmyun berpikir, Tao dan Sehun masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata mereka tadi.

"Mommy, Yifan ahjussi―" panggil Tao sesaat makanan mereka sudah habis. Yifan dan Joonmyun langsung melihat ke arah Tao. "Aku yakin kalian saling mencintai, dan aku juga melihat Yifan ahjussi mampu membuat mommy bahagia so aku menyetujui pernikahan kalian"

Tentu saja ucapan Tao, membuat Yifan dan Joonmyun tersenyum senang bahkan saat ini Joonmyun memeluk Tao erat. "Tao-ya―mommy menyayangimu" ujar Joonmyun senang. Saking senangnya, Joonmyun menciumi wajah Tao bertubi-tubi, membuat Yifan dan Sehun sedikit shock melihatnya.

"Hmm―Sehun juga menyetujui pernikahan kalian, karena aku melihat daddy sangat mencintai Joonmyun ahjumma dan siapa tahu dengan menikah, daddy bisa mengubah kebiasaannya mendengkur setiap tidur" ujar Sehun yang disambut gelak tawa oleh mereka minus Yifan yang saat ini memandang Sehun dengan tatapan kesal.

"Terima kasih Sehuna―" Yifan hendak memeluk Sehun, namun dengan cepat Sehun menghindar.

"Eitss―jangan harap daddy bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti Joonmyun ahjumma dan Tao lakukan karena aku tidak mau make up ku luntur gara-gara ciuman daddy". Mendengar hal itu, Yifan langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk memeluk dan mencium putri kesayangannya itu.

Sejurus kemudian, terdengar musik "The Blue Danube" karya Johann Strauss mengalun dengan indahnya di restoran itu. Karena restoran bintang lima tersebut juga menyediakan tempat untuk berdansa.

Yifan langsung memandang Joonmyun, "Joonmyun―maukah kamu berdansa denganku ?" Yifan menjulurkan tangannya pada Joonmyun.

Joonmyun tersenyum, "Dengan senang hati" jawab Joonmyun sambil menyambut uluran tangan Yifan.

"Tao, Sehun, kami berdansa dulu ya ? kalian ngobrol-ngobrol saja" ujar Yifan yang diangguki oleh Tao dan Sehun.

Kini Tao dan Sehun sibuk mengamati Yifan dan Joonmyun yang sedang berdansa. Sesekali mereka juga ikut tersenyum ketika Yifan dan Joonmyun saling tertawa atau saling menggoda satu sama lain.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat mommy tersenyum secerah itu, sejak daddy meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu mommy tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu" ujar Tao membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku juga―sejak mommy dan daddy bercerai, daddy jarang tertawa. Dan aku senang karena saat ini daddy bisa tertawa lepas seperti dulu" Sehun terus mengamati Yifan dan Joonmyun.

Tao terkekeh lalu ia melihat ke arah Sehun. "So―mulai saat ini, kamu harus memanggilku oppa dong ! kan sebentar lagi aku jadi kakakmu".

Wajah Sehun langsung berubah jadi tidak enak, saat Tao mengatakan hal itu. Hah ! memanggil Tao dengan sebutan oppa, adalah hal yang cukup sulit dilakukan oleh Sehun. "Iya―aku akan mencobanya"

"Kamu tahu tidak ?" tanya Tao.

"Tahu soal apa ?"

"Kamu itu cantik, Sehuna"

Blush !

Wajah Sehun langsung merona mendengar ucapan Tao. Kenapa tiba-tiba Tao memujinya ? padahal setiap hari mereka selalu bertengkar di sekolah.

"Yaa ! tumben sekali kamu bicara seperti itu ! biasanya kamu ngejek aku eh sekarang malah bilang aku cantik" ujar Sehun dengan wajah meronanya.

"Hei kan sudah aku bilang, panggil aku oppa ! dasar tidak sopan !" kesal Tao.

"Nggak peduli ! daddy ku dan mommy mu belum menikah jadi kamu masih belum resmi menjadi kakakku" ujar Sehun tak kalah kesalnya.

Tao mendengus kesal sambil mengaduk watermelon lemonade nya. Dipandanginya Sehun yang sedang memainkan sedotan di dalam minumannya. Jujur, Sehun benar-benar cantik, rambutnya yang panjang dan agak bergelombang dibiarkan terurai, gaun selutut tanpa lengan dengan warna biru muda makin membuatnya semakin cantik. Lalu, sepertinya Sehun bukan tipe yeoja yang suka memakai make up tebal, Sehun hanya memoleskan bedak dan lipstick berwarna soft pink di bibir mungilnya.

Sehun yang merasa dipandangi, langsung melihat ke arah Tao. "Ada apa ? cara lihatmu persis om-om genit yang hendak menggoda yeoja cantik".

Tao terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Aku hanya mengagumi bidadari yang ada di depanku, Sehuna".

Lagi-lagi ucapan Tao membuat Sehun merona. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Tao, kenapa tiba-tiba ia terus memuji Sehun, apa jangan-jangan kepala Tao kejatuhan batu makanya ia jadi seperti ini. Sungguh, Sehun benar-benar heran dengan perubahan sikap Tao.

Sejurus kemudian, Tao mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak akan dilupakan oleh Sehun untuk selama-lamanya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sehuna".

HAH !

Sehun mematung. Otaknya langsung blank seketika.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Sehuna"

Oh Tuhan ! selamatkan Sehun saat ini, karena saat ini ia benar-benar merasa ingin pingsan gara-gara ucapan―tidak masuk akal―Tao.

**END**

* * *

**********gomawo yang udah mau baca ff abal - abal gue dengan atau tanpa review , xoxo '3'**


End file.
